


when i find you i'll hold your hand (and wish for our last dance)

by iinoo (hiirei)



Category: Hey! Say! JUMP
Genre: Angst, M/M, harusnya ballroom setting gitu, sudut pandang kedua, ya gitu deh
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-12
Updated: 2020-09-12
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:20:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26418589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hiirei/pseuds/iinoo
Summary: Kau mengulurkan tanganmu di hadapannya."Untuk yang terakhir kali. Aku dan kamu."
Relationships: Inoo Kei/Takaki Yuya, Inoo Kei/Yabu Kota





	when i find you i'll hold your hand (and wish for our last dance)

**Author's Note:**

> Orang-orang yang ada di sini adalah orang nyata. Saya hanya punya ide ceritanya saja. 
> 
> _note: bl/boys love, yabunoo + takanoo, angst, inginnya dengan setting ballroom tapi kayak gagal gitu deh, ditulis dari sudut pandang kedua, terlalu banyak narasi, dan kecacatan lainnya._
> 
> _note(2): ditulis tahun lalu tapi baru saya lanjut tahun ini jadi agak gak jelas karena saya lupa ini cerita mau dibawa ke mana. semuanya karena lagu_ last dance _yang nganu banget, jelas lah ya dari judulnya. masih (agak) sedikit nyambung dengan ficlet yang saya tulis tahun lalu,_ why can’t i hold you in the street.

Katanya, kau akan menyadari bahwa sesuatu itu berharga ketika kau kehilangannya. Kau tahu itu. Sejak dulu, kau ingin menghindari penyesalan, kau berusaha menyadari dan menghargai apa yang kau punya.

  
Sayangnya, kau begitu buta akan perasaanmu sendiri. Kau berkali-kali menyangkalnya, padahal dia ada. Dia selalu ada untukmu. Dia selalu di sana, menunggumu memberinya respon. Namun kau begitu takut. (Takut akan apa? Akan dirimu? Akan perasaannya? Atau apa?)

  
Dan akhirnya, dia pergi. Dia menjauhimu. Tentu dia tidak mengucapkan selamat tinggal atau bentuk kalimat perpisahan lainnya karena pekerjaan memaksa kalian tetap harus bersama. Namun kau menyadari bahwa dia tidak lagi di sana. Tidak lagi menunggumu, tidak lagi berusaha meluluhkan hatimu yang terlampau beku, tidak lagi memberikan senyum atau tawa yang diam-diam kau sukai.

  
“Kau tahu, tapi kau sendiri yang melepasnya. Sekarang kau merana sendiri pula.”

  
Kata-kata Hikaru kemarin hari masih mengisi benakmu. Dia yang selalu mengingatkanmu dan berusaha membuatmu sadar akan perasaanmu sendiri. Namun, seperti katanya, kau terlalu keras kepala, terlalu mementingkan ego dibanding perasaanmu. 

  
Padahal kedua orang itu tidak pernah berbicara satu patah kata pun pada satu sama lain. Padahal kalian, para anggota yang lain, sempat khawatir keduanya tidak bisa akur. Padahal rasanya, dulu, kemungkinannya nol mereka akan sedekat ini. Dulu mereka bahkan tidak memiliki nomor ponsel maupun e-mail masing-masing, namun sekarang rasanya hampir setiap waktu kosong yang mereka punya diisi oleh kegiatan bersama.

  
Sekarang, kau juga bisa melihatnya di mana-mana, hampir di semua tempat. Sejak dulu, Inoo bukan tipe yang malu-malu untuk mengumbar perasaannya. Jadi rasanya memang tidak aneh jika dia bercerita dengan terang-terangan tentang kegiatan ini atau kegiatan itu bersama Takaki. Yang justru aneh adalah dirimu sendiri; kau tidak suka melihat mereka bersama. Kau selalu mengalihkan pandanganmu setiap kali mereka berdua berdekatan atau sekadar berbicara dengan satu sama lain. Kau selalu berusaha menghindari keduanya.

  
Dan semakin kau berusaha mengenyahkan keduanya dari pikiranmu, kau justru semakin sadar akan perasaanmu. Penyesalanmu membuatmu frustrasi. Maka dari itu, kau ingin melepasnya, untuk terakhir kali.

* * *

  
Kau tidak ingat siapa yang menggelar pesta ini. Kau tidak peduli, karena semua hal lain terasa tidak penting ketika matamu menangkap sosoknya.

  
Kalau akal sehatmu bekerja dengan baik, sebenarnya jas yang dipakainya itu terlampau biasa. Tidak ada corak atau aksesori berlebihan, hanya jas hitam polos dengan kemeja putih dan dasi hitam biasa. Mungkin wajahnya, atau cara dia berjalan, atau mungkin cara dia tertawa yang membuat seakan dirimu terhipnotis olehnya. Kau tidak mengerti. Mungkin tidak akan pernah.

  
“Kau akan mendekatinya?”

  
Hikaru bersandar di sebelahmu, tangannya memegang gelas yang sudah habis setengah. Kau tidak sadar sejak kapan dia berada di sana. 

  
“Untuk apa?” tanyamu dengan nada gusar. Kau payah sekali menyembunyikan perasaanmu di depan sahabat terbaikmu.  
Hikaru terkekeh sedikit sebelum meneguk sekali minumnya. “Kau tahu sendiri.”

  
Matamu kini menangkap sosok lain. Rambut kecoklatannya membuatmu mendecakkan lidah. Seakan menguji emosimu, dia berjalan mendekati Inoo, membuat senyumnya bertambah cerah. Dulu kau yang membuatnya seperti itu. Kau bukannya tidak sadar bagaimana dia terlihat bahagia kapan pun dia melihatmu. Kau hanya menyangkalnya selama ini. 

  
“Pergi sana.” Kau merasakan dorongan pada pundakmu. “Sebelum dia direbut, tuh. Nanti kau menyesal lagi.”

  
Kau mendengus padanya, “Aku tidak menyesal.”

  
“Ya, ya, terserah kau saja.”

  
Berlawanan dengan sikapmu, kakimu tetap melangkah menuju kedua orang yang sedang berbisik-bisik tersebut. Kau refleks mengambil satu gelas dari meja, meneguknya sekaligus, meyakinkan dirimu bahwa minuman itu dapat membantumu malam ini. 

  
Mereka seakan tidak menyadari keberadaanmu ketika kau sudah berada di dekat mereka. Inoo masih sibuk membisikkan sesuatu pada Takaki yang membuat keduanya tertawa bersamaan. Kau berdeham, sedikit agak kencang dari yang diperlukan, namun kau tidak peduli. Mereka mengalihkan tatapannya padamu, senyum—terlihat bodoh, menurutmu—masih tertera pada wajah keduanya. 

  
“Yabu?” Takaki yang mengucap namamu lebih dulu. “Ada apa?”

  
_Ada yang salah dengan kalian bersama_. Kau ingin sekali menjawab seperti itu, namun kau berusaha mengontrol emosimu. 

  
“Aku hanya ingin berbicara sebentar pada Inoo.” 

  
Mendengar kalimatmu, mereka saling bertukar pandangan. Apakah sejanggal itu jika kau hanya ingin berbicara dengannya? Kau memang hampir selalu bersikap dingin padanya, namun tentu ada beberapa saat di mana kau pernah berbicara seperti biasa, … _bukan_?

  
“Baiklah.” Takaki melirik antara kau dan Inoo. “Kau ingin aku pergi atau …?”

  
Kau tidak menjawabnya, tapi Inoo memberikan anggukan pelan untuk pertanyaannya. Takaki pun menurut, tangannya memberikan satu tepukan pada pundaknya sebelum dia berlalu pergi, menghampiri kerumunan lain untuk diajak bicara. 

  
Tatapannya kini menatapmu, kau menyadari ada sinar yang hilang pada kedua matanya ketika dia mengalihkan pandangannya padamu. Lagi-lagi, kau menyangkal sendu yang muncul dalam hatimu. 

  
“Kau dan dia,” kau mencoba untuk memulai, “sudah berapa lama?” _Dan sudah seberapa jauh?_

  
Menyadari arah pembicaraanmu, kedua matanya kembali pada sosok ketiga di antara kalian yang baru saja pergi. “Lebih lama dari yang kau sadari.”

  
Jawabannya tentu tidak membuatmu senang—tidak ada hal yang membuatmu senang dalam situasi ini. Kedua alismu bertaut, kau yakin ekspresimu terbaca jelas menggambarkan isi hatimu, namun sayangnya Inoo tidak kembali menatapmu lagi. Sosok Takaki dari kejauhan lebih menarik baginya. Rasanya kau ingin menangkup wajahnya, memaksanya agar pandangan itu hanya tertuju padamu. 

  
Namun, seperti biasa, kedua tanganmu tidak bergerak sama sekali. Begitu juga bibirmu yang rasanya kaku, berat untukmu mengeluarkan suara. Dia juga tidak berkata apa-apa lagi, mungkin menunggumu kembali bicara karena kau yang berkata ingin bicara dengannya. 

  
Sosok Hikaru dapat kau lihat dari sudut matamu, jelas memerhatikanmu dan Inoo saat ini. Kau dapat mendengar suaranya terkekeh dalam pikiranmu, mungkin jika kau kembali ke sisinya nanti, dia tidak akan henti mengucapkan hal-hal yang seharusnya kau ucapkan pada Inoo. 

  
Sebenarnya, apa lagi yang kau takutkan? Hubunganmu dengan Inoo juga tidaklah yang terbaik akhir-akhir ini—justru rasanya semakin lama menjadi semakin buruk. Kalau kau mengatakan hal-hal di luar akalmu kini, kau tidak akan kehilangan apa-apa, kan? Sebab antara kalian pun sudah terdapat jarak. Jika kata-katamu setelah ini akan membuat jarak itu bertambah, rasanya tidak akan terasa banyak perubahan. 

  
(Sayangnya, kau tidak tahu apa yang harus kau lakukan untuk meredakan pilu dalam hatimu setelah memikirkannya.)

  
Kau mengulurkan tanganmu di hadapannya, membuat tatapannya kembali padamu. Kau pun tersadar bahwa kau tidak pernah memintanya seperti ini—biasanya, dia akan menarik tanganmu lalu tanpa kau sadari, kau sudah bergerak sesuai tempo yang dia atur. Kejut pada kedua matanya hanya bertahan sementara, sebab detik selanjutnya, tangannya sudah berada di tanganmu.

  
Setelah beberapa saat, akhirnya dia membuka suara. “Mengapa?” 

  
Pikiranmu sudah matang, kau sudah mempersiapkan segala yang kau akan lakukan hari ini sejak beberapa minggu lalu. Kau sudah memantapkan hatimu, sehingga kau bisa menjawab dengan yakin, “Untuk yang terakhir kali. Aku dan kamu.”

  
Terdengar suara tawanya, rendah dan tersamarkan oleh suara musik yang mengisi ruangan. Hatimu sempat berhenti berdetak rasanya, sebab kau kesulitan bernapas. Kau tidak mengerti mengapa tawanya saja bisa memberikan efek seperti ini padamu. 

  
(Kau tidak mengerti mengapa kau selalu menyangkalnya sejak dulu.)

  
“Ada apa ini? Apa aku bermimpi atau kau tidak sengaja membenturkan kepalamu?” Dia bertanya, sudut bibirnya masih terangkat sehabis tawanya tadi. “Kukira kau tidak suka apa yang kulakukan selama ini.”

  
“Entahlah,” jawabmu cepat, tidak ingin membahas detil masalah ini. 

  
Kau merasakan lagu akan berakhir sebentar lagi. Kau tahu Takaki memandang kalian berdua, jelas pandangannya lebih tertuju pada orang yang berada dalam genggamanmu. Kau tahu Hikaru memandang kalian berdua, senyum sendu terlukis pada parasnya, mungkin iba padamu yang payah ini.

  
Kau tidak mau memberi kesempatan lagi? Hatimu berbisik. Untuk aku dan kamu.  
Namun kau sendiri rasanya sudah dapat memprediksi jawaban darinya. Kau sudah tahu, jadi kau menyimpan pertanyaan itu untuk dirimu sendiri, sebab kau tidak mau hatimu hancur. (Padahal kau yang lebih dahulu menghancurkan miliknya.) 

  
“Kau bahagia?” tanyamu, genggamanmu mengerat untuk membuatnya menatap matamu. “Kau bahagia dengannya?”

  
Matanya mengerjap, memandang lama ke dalam matamu, mencari sesuatu yang kau sendiri tidak yakin dapat kau beri. Perlahan, dia menganggukkan kepalanya, tangannya yang berada di pundakmu beralih menangkup pipimu. 

  
“Sayangnya, iya.” Kau menghembuskan napas panjang yang tanpa sadar kau tahan. Jemarinya terasa dingin pada pipimu, mungkin sebab pendingin ruangan, mungkin sebab yang lain. 

  
Kau tidak sempat bertanya lebih lanjut. Lagu sudah berhenti, begitu juga dengan gerakan kalian. Tanganmu masih menggenggam tangannya. Dia masih menatapmu, bibirnya tersenyum walau sorot matanya sendu. Baik kau atapun dia masih sama-sama terdiam setelahnya, seakan menunggu sesuatu, mengharapkan sesuatu akan terjadi. 

  
Namun kau masih sama, masih tidak mau mengalah dengan perasaanmu sendiri, sehingga kau dapat merasakan jemarinya melepaskan diri dari jemarimu. Ujung-ujung jemarinya meninggalkanmu, membuat tanganmu terasa kosong, terasa hampa. Dia membalikkan dirinya, berjalan menuju Takaki yang sudah menunggunya tak jauh dari kalian. Kau dapat lihat Takaki membisikkan sesuatu pada telinganya, membuat dia mengangguk cepat, senyum lebar hadir pada parasnya. 

  
Kau masih di sana, menatapnya berjalan menjauh, meninggalkanmu dengan perasaanmu yang tinggal separuh. 

  
Sayangnya, kau tidak tahu apa yang dia cari. Kau tidak tahu apa yang kau ingin beri. Kau tidak tahu apa yang seharusnya dilakukan.

  
Sayangnya, ini kali terakhir dia mencari jawabmu. Ini kali terakhir dia mencari hatimu. Ini kali terakhir dia membuka hatinya untukmu. Hatinya yang akhirnya dia berikan pada orang lain selain kau. 

**Author's Note:**

> _terima kasih sudah membaca!_


End file.
